Shackled
by The Alternative Source
Summary: "Don't you understand? They…are…coming. Tell him to run Amy Pond. You tell him. TELL HIM TO RUN!" A girl suddenly appears on the Tardis and delivers a terrifying message. 11/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Shackled

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Just a crazy plot bunny that came to me while writing the next chapter of "The Girl Who Waited." I have no idea where I'm taking this!

/ / / / / / /

There was a strange humming. It was strong and steady. And the more that she concentrated the more she felt the hum resonate through her body. It was warm. It was alive. Rounding the corner she came to the entrance of the console room and paused.

There was someone there. She had blond hair matted to her face. Blood splattered on various places of her clothes. She was breathing hard. Her eyes darted back and forth as she sat in some sort of metal chair.

"Ummm…who are you?" Amy asked softly as she walked into the room. The Doctor would surely be upset with her later on for walking into the console room but a girl had just appeared. In the Tardis nonetheless. And she didn't look dangerous. In fact she looked terrified.

The girl's eyes swiveled to hers immediately and Amy was struck back by how desperate her brown eyes were. She mumbled something that Amy couldn't hear as her hands started shaking.

"What?" Amy now stood on the opposite side of the center console. This was as close as she was going to get.

"Hee..." the woman gasped for breathe and threw her head back, "Help him."

'Help him? Something's wrong. I was wrong. The Doctor needs to see this.'

"Just give me a moment I'll get the…."

"No!" the woman tried lifting her arms but they looked like they were being held by an invisible force, "They are coming. You must run."

"Who are you? What do you mean?"

The woman's lips scrunched up as she tried to keep her tears at bay. It was no use as they slid down her cheeks. The soft crying turned into heart wrenching sobs, "They will use me. They will use me against…against him…..please…run!"

Amy stepped back as the woman began thrashing about on the seat as if she wanted to grab Amy and shake her until she got the message. Her image began to flicker as screams erupted from her mouth as if she was being tortured. Her wrists began to bleed and for the first time Amy realized that something was holding more than just her wrists. Something was stopping her from moving even an inch forward and when she pressed herself forward she could see something digging into her skin. The screams died down and the woman looked around as if she was lost and hadn't just yelled at Amy.

"Amy?" Rory was calling out to her from somewhere in the Tardis. Any moment he would be here and the Doctor was surely not far behind.

"Just give me a second…my friends can help," she started moving around the console to the panicked woman.

The woman's eyes finally focused on her again as the sound of running feet could be heard coming straight for the console room. Her eyes looked at Amy with such desperation that Amy felt her heart clench and her feet stop moving. Her imagine started flickering more as she tried to free herself, "Don't you understand? They…are…coming. Tell him to run Amy Pond. You tell him. TELL HIM TO RUN!"

Amy gasped as the woman spoke her name. Any second now the woman would disappear and the Doctor and Rory would never see what she was seeing. This impossible and horrible sight. Amy rushed forward and tried to gain the woman's attention. Everything else be damned. She was hurt. She was scared. And it was scaring the hell out of Amy, "Hey. Look at me. Come on. It's alright. Just tell me who? Who should run?"

The woman stopped thrashing suddenly and sat still. Amy stood in shock as she ceased to move. Her eyes looked into Amy's as blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth. She rasped out, "The Doctor."

And then she was gone. Amy stood there in shock and began to panic.

"No, no, no. Come back!"

"Amy?" someone shouted from nearby, "Are you okay? Amy?"

She felt Rory's hand of her shoulder before he stepped in front of her and blocked her view. Amy pushed him to the side and hurried over to where the woman was and began looking for any signs that she had been there. There was nothing. No blood. No scratch marks from the chair that she had been sitting in. Nothing.

"It can't be. I saw her. I saw her! I'm not going crazy."

She dropped to her knees and touched the piece of floor directly where the woman had been. And instantly she felt it. The warmth of the humming that had brought her out of her room and into the console room. It was there.

Faintly she could hear Rory asking her what was wrong. But all her attention was on the warmth beneath her hands. All her attention was on that soft humming feeling the floor was resonating.

Tears sprung in her eyes at the helplessness she felt at the moment, "She was real."

The Doctor's voice came from her left and she couldn't turn to look at him. Her eyes were focused on that one spot, "She was real."

"Who was real? Amy, who was real?"

"The woman. She was bleeding and hurt. But she was real."

She was so real. And if she was real then there was something seriously wrong. Whoever she was or where ever she was located at…she would find her. She would stop the pain and sadness that was clearly visible in her eyes. She had too. But she needed help. Finally turning towards the Doctor she said, "There was a woman in the console room. She was all beaten and bloody. She was here. Sitting in a chair."

"Impossible," Rory said from her other side.

The Doctor sent him a look before focusing back on Amy, "What was she doing here?"

"She was here to give a warning. To ask for help in protecting someone. She said that they are coming and that they will use her against…"

"Who Amy? Who are they coming for?" the Doctor interjected quickly.

Amy paused as she remembered the sadness in the woman's eyes. And hidden behind that had been…hope. Hope that Amy would listen to her. That Amy would help her. This wasn't coincidence. She had come directly to the Tardis as if she knew what or where she was going. Looking up at the Doctor's concerned face she replied, "They're coming for you."

/ / / / / / /

To be continued?

/ / / / / / /

Author's Note: So what did you guys think of this crazy dooooozy of a plot bunny? Leave your feedback and you will be awarded **VIRTUAL TARDIS COOKIES! I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking this. Just something that came to me! Any ideas on what should happen? Leave REVIEWS and tell me all about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shackled

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Just a crazy plot bunny that came to me while writing the next chapter of "The Girl Who Waited." I have no idea where I'm taking this!

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 2

/ / / / / / /

"Don't you understand? They…are…coming. Tell him to run Amy Pond. You tell him. TELL HIM TO RUN!"

Amy gasped as the woman spoke her name. Any second now the woman would disappear and the Doctor and Rory would never see what she was seeing. This impossible and horrible sight. Amy rushed forward and tried to gain the woman's attention. Everything else be damned. She was hurt. She was scared. And it was scaring the hell out of Amy, "Hey. Look at me. Come on. It's alright. Just tell me who? Who should run?"

The woman stopped thrashing suddenly and sat still. Amy stood in shock as she ceased to move. Her eyes looked into Amy's as blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth. She rasped out, "The Doctor."

And then she was gone.

/ / / / / / /

A blinding white light swept over her eyes repeatedly. She shivered and tried to move her head. The blinding light hurt. But she couldn't get away. All she could do was try to calm down her breathing and stop the tremors from overcoming her. She had gotten her message across. That's all that mattered. The white light disappeared and she felt hands on her. Curious roaming hands who were examining her wounds. The wounds formed by the metal straps that dug into her skin. The straps that tore into the skin because of the barbs underneath. Each one was pulled off of her body slowly. She could feel skin go with it. And it hurt. Hurt so much. But she didn't' scream. She didn't move as they released her from the vile metal construct.

She was hauled up from the chair and dragged over to an operation table. Her feet dragged along the floor and left a trail of red. She was laid down on a cool table. Once again curious and roaming hands grazed her body. A buzzing sound filled the air and the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. Slowly but assuredly she felt the pain go away as her flesh was mended to look once again perfect and blemish free. She gave a small and undetectable sigh as they removed the scraps of her clothing and washed her down. Years ago she would have been embarrassed at the treatment. Ashamed even. But now it was a relief to not have the harsh smell of her burning flesh or blood on her skin.

Her eyes became unfocused and dead as she took in this moment of freedom. Freedom from 'her'. She had spoken to Amy Pond just moments ago. Amy. One of the three she knew that could help her. That could get her out of this. One of the three that could get her in contact with…

"The Doctor?" her inner musings were cut off as the drawl of the bane of her existence spoke to her left. Realizing that her cleansing was complete she smoothly jumped off the table. Not taking her eyes off the woman sitting in a chair against the far right wall she began to get dressed, "Did you see him?"

She considered lying for a second. It's what they wanted to hear. But everything was going according to plan, "No. Amy Pond was the only one susceptible to the connection inducement."

The woman frowned, "That could cause a slight delay. But nothing that can't be dealt with. Amy will inform the Doctor. Did the speech we planned work?"

"Yes. I warned her. Told her that something was coming," she pulled the shirt over her head to disguise the fact that she had lied. She had told Amy that she was coming. That they would use her against the Doctor.

"And her reaction?"

Zipping up her jacket she replied, "Horror and concern. They will not be able to resist ma'am."

The woman suddenly stood and walked over to her. Reaching forward the woman placed a locket around her neck. She tapped it lightly and said, "As usual. Perfect little Rose."

She hid her anger at the petty gesture and locked eyes with the woman, "Orders."

The woman pulled back her hand and smiled cruelly, "Eager one aren't you?"

She placed her hands behind her back and remained silent. The woman walked over to the chair she had been previously seated in and grabbed a folder. Walking over she handed the folder over. Rose swiftly took the folder from the outstretched hand and put it under her arm, "Will that be all ma'am?"

The woman looked her up and down. As if she was looking at a piece of admirable and expensive china on her table top. Something prized, "You've done well. Soon it will be all over. Your mission will be complete."

She nodded in response as she was dismissed. Rose's eyes remained distant and her body language rigid as she walked through the corridors. This was expected of her and she would be damned if she attracted attention to herself. As soon as she got into her room she placed the folder on the table and secured the hatch door of her room. Grabbing a scanner from her desk she recalibrated it and scanned the room for bugs or cameras. She dropped it back on the table when it flashed green. There were no eyes watching or ears listening.

Her hands began to shake as she realized that she was finally alone. Leaning against the wall she clenched her teeth. Her hands balled into fists. The nails biting into the flesh. The wheels had been set with the delivery of the message to Amy Pond.

'The end is finally here.'

Over 30 years ago she had been ripped from her dimension and brought to Madame Kovarian. At first she had fought. Struggled, bit, and howled like a wild animal to be released. Until the day they believed they had broke her. Like an obedient dog she began to follow their orders. She let them believe that she had been transformed into a soldier that would think like they did, walk like they did, and kill like they did. But she had begun bidding her time. Just waiting until she got an opportunity to get out of the trap that was built for her. That was keeping her here. And she had finally found her opportunity. Now all she had to do was wait and hope that they all saw through the messages she had sent. Hoped that they would be ready. And a small part of her hoped that he would be too scared to come after her. That he would ignore the danger. Turn and run. But…she knew that he would come. Would come and tear down any one in his way to get to her. And that's what Madame Kovarian was counting on.

Sliding down the wall she grasped the locket that hung around her neck. Opening it slowly Rose felt real pain spread through her. Staring back at her were big brown eyes in a small round face. Staring back at her was the method that Madame Kovarian used to keep shackled. To keep her obedient.

Leaning forward she placed a kiss on the photo and prayed that the Doctor and his companions realized that things are not always how they seem. That things don't quit turn out always how we think. And most importantly she hoped that they were ready. Because she sure as hell was.

/ / / / / /

To be continued….

/ / / / / /

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the response that I've received from this bad boy! Because of all that I've decided to work on this bad boy and keep it going. I already have the next four chapters all mapped out. Which brings me to my next point….I need a BETA. Someone that I can bounce ideas off. Requirements: Imagination, a love for DW and a frequent emailer. :D

P.S. This chapter was inspired HUGELY by the song "2-1" by **Imogen Heap.** Listen to it and tell me what you think! And if you have any songs that might work as well throw them my way!

Please email me if you have any questions, concerns, or just general stuff. I love responding. So hit that button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW! HEHEHEHE**


End file.
